


puppy love

by stilinscry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, they both have dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew walking his dog at the park would be so eventful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> i really want to start a meet-cute series but i have so many wips im writing at the minute so idk, maybe this will become a thing
> 
> ignore the shitty title, i'm tired and i go back to school tomorrow

“Roscoe! Roscoe come back!” Stiles shouts, running across the park after his much too energetic German Shepherd. “God dammit, get back here!”  
  
His chest is aching and he’s pretty sure he hasn’t done this much exercise since he was on the lacrosse team in his senior year. I mean, he was only a benchwarmer but he still had to take part in practice and one of Finstock’s favourite things in the world was making weedy little Stiles Stilinski run suicides til he barfed. He sure as hell doesn’t miss high school.  
  
He realises that Roscoe has stopped running just ahead of him, clearly having reached his destination. He’s is circling a husky, just a bit bigger than himself and Stiles really needs to get him under control. Running across the whole park just to sniff another dog, jeez.  
  
“Fuck Roscoe, please never do that again – ever,” Stiles pants, bending over and holding a hand to his chest whilst he attempts to even out his breathing when he finally catches up. “I was not prepared for this much exercise today, God.”  
  
Roscoe just barks at him in response, obviously uncaring about the possibly imminent heart attack Stiles is about to have. After about a minute or two, he finally feels like he’s not going to puke up his lungs and he stands back up properly only for his breath to catch again when he sees who’s stood in front of him.  
  
This guy, who’s basically a fucking Adonis, is smirking down at him as if Stiles is the most amusing thing he’s seen all day and Stiles just wants to jump him. He’s wearing a dark henley which has got to be at least two sizes too small because if this guy even flexes a little bit, he’s sure it’s going to rip around his bulging muscles. Stiles is really not complaining though because it’s just giving him ample opportunity to perv on this guy.  
  
He realises that he’s just been flat out staring at this guy for a while now and a nervous blush spreads down his neck as the guy starts to laugh at Stiles’ totally unsubtle checking out of him.  
  
“I’m gonna take a wild guess and say this is your dog,” hot guy says, gesturing down at Roscoe who’s hesitantly edging closer and closer to his husky, as if Roscoe’s about to pounce on it.  
  
“Yeah, this delight is all mine,” Stiles replies, ignoring the temptation to face plant as Roscoe practically shoves his face into the other dog’s ass. “This is Roscoe and as you can see, he’s got wonderful social skills.”  
  
The other guy chuckles at Stiles comment and he feels a small flourish of pride at the fact that he’s not messing up that badly in front of this fucking god. Normally he gets all jittery and ends up word vomiting all over whichever hot guy or girl he’s talking to until they end up fleeing the scene, leaving him alone to figure out what the fuck just happened. Hot guy doesn’t look like he wants to flee, but Stiles can never really be sure.  
  
“Almost as good as yours,” he jokes and Stiles chokes, his blush deepening almost impossibly. “The names Derek, and this is Laura.” His husky barks in reaction to hearing her name and Stiles can already tell she’s a well-trained dog, much unlike his.  
  
“I’m Stiles,” he says, holding out his hand for Derek to shake before realizing neither of them are senior citizens and pulling it back down to his side. “Can you tell I don’t talk to new people much?”  
  
“I might have guessed,” Derek laughs, leaning his head back and exposing his neck and it takes all of Stiles restraint to stop himself from drooling at the sight. “But it’s okay, because your cuteness makes up for it.”  
  
Upon hearing what Derek said, Stiles stills, realising that this guy (read: god) thinks he’s cute. His blush from earlier is returning and he calmly takes a breath before looking into Derek’s eyes and projecting what he can only hope is a confident look. “You’re not too bad yourself.”  
  
Derek smirks, and Stiles just wants to kiss that smug look off of his face. It’s looking like he’ll have the chance to do that now but just as he goes to ask Derek for his number, a horrible smell invades his nose and when he looks down he sees that Roscoe has just done the biggest shit ever. His day is just getting better and better.  
  
“Duude, that shit is disgusting,” he cries, reaching into his back pocket to get a baggie and crouching down, trying not to cringe at the stench. “And you really need to work on your timing man, you could’ve at least waited for the hot guy to leave.”  
  
Then, because his bad luck clearly hasn’t run dry just yet, as Stiles is tying the baggie it splits, dropping the contents onto his new chucks. “Fucking fuck!” he shouts, quickly dropping the bag to avoid getting anymore shit on himself. He would’ve been pissed no matter what day this happened, but the fact that it’s when he’s in the presence of a hot guy (who actually likes him!) makes it so much worse.  
  
“Hey um – do you want any help?” Derek asks, his voice quieter than before, as if he’s worried about aggravating Stiles even more. “I might have some wipes in my car if you want them?”  
  
Stiles looks up and he can’t help but smile because Derek’s face is so sympathetic and he doesn’t look like he’s gonna leave any time soon. Stiles’ excessive swearing and dog shit accident still haven’t scared him off and that’s gotta be a good sign right.  
  
“Yeah, please, if you don’t mind that is,” he says, untying his shoes and taking them off before holding them an arms-length away from himself. “Umm where are you parked?”  
  
“Just over here, c’mon guys,” he says, clicking his fingers so that Laura and Roscoe will follow him before walking down the path in front of him. Stiles follows Derek on his tiptoes, trying to keep he’s feet as dry as possible as he walks down the damp path towards the car park.  
  
When they finally reach Derek’s car, he heads straight to the boot and gets some tissues out for him. Stiles gratefully accepts them and starts trying to salvage his new trainers. Stiles soon realises that they’re a lost cause, which sucks because he spent his whole week’s pay check on them, but he thanks Derek for the help anyways.  
  
“Are you sure there isn’t anything I can do?” Derek asks, lightly stroking Laura's head as she nuzzles into his side. God they look cute together.  
  
“There’s nothing you can do for the shoes, I’ll have to trash them unfortunately,” Stiles sighs, already mourning his lost trainers. “But you could help me, by meeting me for coffee sometime.”  
  
Derek starts laughing at Stiles pick up line and at first Stiles thinks that he read the situation wrong, maybe Derek had changed his mind after Stiles got Roscoe’s crap all over himself. God he wants to run, wants to leave before Derek can laugh at him even more. But then Derek stops.  
  
“I’d like that,” Derek says, his smile widening so much that he’s got little crinkles by his eyes, making him even more adorable in Stiles’ eyes. He pulls a pen out of his pocket and grabs Stiles’ hand, starting to write before he’s even realised what’s happening. “This is my number, call me so we can arrange something.”  
  
A goofy smile appears on Stiles face when Derek lets go of his hand and he sees that Derek wrote some small kisses underneath his number. God, he feels like a teenage girl who’s just met ‘the one’; he really needs to calm himself down a little bit.  
  
“I’m gonna go now, but um – see you soon yeah?” Stiles checks, throwing his chucks into the bin next to them, deciding it’ll be easier to just get rid of them sooner rather than later before walking towards his jeep.  
  
“Yeah definitely, see you soon,” Derek replies, before getting into his car with Laura in the seat next to him.  
  
Stiles smiles at them as they drive out of the car park. He’s really happy he came to the park today because even if he did lose a pair of shoes, he’s pretty sure he just met the man he wants to marry.  
  
*  
  
As promised, Stiles’ calls Derek a week later and they arrange to have a meeting sans dogs to avoid any unwanted accidents. This time it goes a bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i hate endings
> 
> pls be kind, i have no beta
> 
> talk to me at clintbrrton.tumblr.com


End file.
